Deanna and Castielle
by Lollipopsickle
Summary: Deanna convinces Castielle to try working strap-ons into their love life. Established Relationship, Destiel, probably AU. I can't write without adding feels.


A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble and it ended up being over 2000 words of porns and feels.

Also standard disclaimer of no copyright infringement intended, I'm simply using the characters to practice my writing

Castielle snapped the elastic in place, brow furrowed in possible displeasure.

"You look like you're facing down an enemy." Deanna's voice rose in a fond lilt from her position on the other side of the room with a clear view of her girlfriend. Even without turning Castielle knew her eyes would be full of teasing mirth barely disguising her arousal.

"I will admit even after researching I still find these strap on penises oddly un-arousing.." she mumbled mostly to herself, adjusting the flesh toned dildo in its seat as she walked from the bathroom into their shared bedroom. Deanna's amused laugh-she refused to call it a giggle- met her ears once again, somehow calming her and relaxing the anxious lines of her body.

"Is it because you don't drive stick?" Deanna's full lips curled into a delighted smirk, reclining languidly on the bed.

"You are making a horrible innuendo and penis joke aren't you." Castielle mumbled, expression mostly unamused, as she moved to the bed, seating herself between the other's lightly bent knees. Deanna's response was an exaggeratedly unsexy eye-brow waggle.

"Know me so well babe," She smiled softly, eyelids lowering as she sat up to press a chaste but tingling kiss to her lover's chapped lips. Effectively changing their playful mood into one of comfortable tension. She slid a bit closer to Castielle, planting her feet wide on either side of her lover's slim hips and displaying herself confidently. The curly haired brunette's toes curled excitedly, she had always loved Deanna's self confidence. She was not afraid to move and do what she wanted, especially in bed where she never worried about being sexy. Even the times when she slipped in positioning or spilled the lube, a self depreciating laugh spreading those freckled cheeks was all it took for Castielle to fall in love all over again.

The same confidence in the bedroom could not be said for Castielle. She was as comfortable with vibrators and dildos as the next person not quite aroused by real penises. But it was another thing entirely to have a fake, erect one bobbing between your legs and kept there by elastic around thighs and waist.

But she was doing it for Deanna and willing to give it a try at least once.

Shifting her eyes downward self consciously, Castielle allowed herself a look between her lovers legs where trimmed but soft hair protected Deanna's sensitive lips and clit. Chewing on her dry lips, the brunette slowly slid a hand down a smooth tan thigh, pausing before running a few careful fingertips through the smooth hairs and lightly over the part of her lips. Castielle's reward was a quiet gasp and a bit of slick gathering on her fingertips.

"Already excited for it..?" She whispered when she found her voice, slightly surprised. They had a bit of foreplay before Deanna sent her to the bathroom, and Castielle suspected it was mostly an attempt on Deanna's part to sooth her girlfriends rampant nerves that had been making her more awkward than usual.

"Ready to bounce on your dick baby," Deanna replied with a sparkling excitement in her eyes and a smirk that usually meant trouble. Taking advantage of Castielle's stunned silence-the usual byproduct of sudden dirty talk- Deanna used a gentle firmness to push her to the bed and straddle her pale thighs, admiring the sweeping black curls falling in tangles over their comforter.

"Dee.." Castielle breathed out, cheeks already heating as her heart rate increased. Even with her nerves, she was eager and excited underneath it all.

"Ready for me Cas?" Her tanned hands traveling up a lithe torso, lightly over a gentle dip of waist and up to cup the sublte swells of Castielle's breasts. Those hands pleasantly warm and lightly calloused finger-pads pulled a quiet sigh of delight from pale lips. Blinking baby blues answered her inquiry, smoldering in Castielle's unique way. "Wanna ride you..only you.." Deanna whispered, leaning over to steal a kiss as she raised to her knees.

She was undeniably excited, while she didn't miss male partners in the least, and her love for Cas was absolute, one of her favourite positions was definitely on top, controlling her own pleasure and the freedom to move how she wanted.

As she felt the head of the fake penis push between her lips she stuttered softly, pulsing with pleasure and love for the woman beneath her. Knowing Castielle was doing this for her, the only satisfaction she would receive in return was knowing that Deanna was pleased.

"Love you Cas.." she whispered, thumb swiping a soft cheek as she slowly but steadily sank down, moaning in delight.

After taking a moment to get used to the stretch, though it still burned a bit, Deanna rolled her hips gently, judging just how different the silicone and plastic felt opposed to rigid but flexible flesh.  
Th heated look Castielle was giving her didn't help relax her in the least.

"Dee?" A quiet murmur questioned, pale eyes and concerned brows watching with their usual intensity. Slender fingers flitting worriedly over the taught skin of Deanna's waist.

"Mm good babe..just needed a breather.." Red lips smiled as she lifted up and gently lowered, gradually building up a languid pace, sliding her heat over strap-on and quickly warming it.

While Castielle watched mesmerized as her lover bounced and rolled above her. The breathy noises leaving wet lips, firm breasts bouncing gently, and strong thighs flexing with each movement. Castielle always knew Deanna was a beautiful sight, but in that moment she felt a sort of kinship with Deanna's previous lovers who got to see this side of her beauty.

A tiny possessive piece of her heart thrummed in delight at the fact they nor anyone else would ever have the pleasure of seeing it again.

But the largest part of her just wanted to give Deanna even more pleasure.

Blinking out of a daze, slender fingers slide slowly from her trim waist up to cup Deanna's breasts, pleased at the more than handful that practically begged to be touched. "Dee you're so..lovely.." Castielle muttered reverently, rubbing her palms over the taught rosebuds perched on Deanna's breasts and delighting silently in the cut off groans the stimulation added to Deanna's bounces.

"Fuck..playing dirty Cas.." She growled out, slowing to a rocking and grinding motion against the strap-on to focus her energy on pushing into those damnable hands. Back arching hard as Castielle's fingers pinched and plucked at the sensitive skin and sent wonderfully violent shudders down her spine.

"Fuck..love when you suck on 'em..Makes me so wet.." Deanna purred, knowing just how much talking like that affected her lover, and feeling so full and loved like this lowered her walls farther. Almost to the point that she'd admit running her mouth affected her more than Castielle.

"Know just how to touch me..fucking perfect aren't ya?" She breathed out, chest heaving as she gently knocked away Castielle's hands, bouncing harder and faster. Steadying herself by covering the others breasts with her own hands and absently rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"After this..gonna touch you babe..that what you want? Want me to fuck you next?" She practically growled, grinning at the soft whines escaping from Castielle, arching into Deanna's touches and pushing up with tiny twitches of her hips. A few perfectly timed thrusts had Deana gasping and trembling softly, imagining just the spot Castielle had unknowingly managed to bump.

"Next time..maybe you can be on top mm? Push me down and fuck me deep and slow just how you like..Make me take it.." She grinned wickedly at Castielle's pursed brow, knowing she was trying to ignore just how much the thought excited her.

"Ahh yeah..fuck! C'mon 'n push inta me Cas.." Deanna moaned out, moving up and down to feel the bumps and fake veins rub against her opening, push against that sensitive nub deeper inside. When Castielle lifted a hesitant hand to sneak between her lips she might have let out a soft whimper, feeling gentle fingers brush slowly over her engorged and terribly sensitive clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Deanna writhed and trembled, just a bit more pressure and she was done for, palms smacked to the bed on either side of Castielle's body, shuddering almost violently as she orgasmed, a choked off moan tumbling from her lips as she finally stilled.

Quiet descended on the room, broken only by the laboured breathing of Deanna and the more subtle breaths from Castielle. The tan woman watching the other with a gaze of adoration mixed with tired satisfaction gained from an immensely powerful orgasm. With a soft curse she lifted up off the fake flesh and lay next to the brunette, lazily but swiftly taking it from its leather seat and tugging the elastic from Castielle's hips.

"Cas..thank you.." she breathed the apology into the red marks left over hips and thighs, peppering the skin with kisses and gentle rubs.

Castielle for her part watched with a different kind of satisfaction. Her slow burn of arousal muted and left in the background as a unique kind of happiness gathered only by selfless actions took forefront in her mind and body.

"Anything..for you.." She mumbled, voice raw with unsaid emotion as a hand slipped into downy soft locks, light tugs untangling the honey brown knots as Deanna turned to look up at Cas, cheek resting just below the bone of the other's hip. They lay for a moment or two, relishing the closeness of each other.

As Castielle sighed in contentment, she felt Deanna's cheeks pull into a smirk, opening her eyes in just enough time to catch Deanna's fingers trailing down the crease of her thigh and pubic area only to dash away at being caught. The smug smirk didn't fade as the culprit slid gracefully into a sitting position, hand resting casually on Castielle's thigh.

"Deanna.." Castielle warned, though mostly it was habit to admonish whatever it was her lover was up to. Deanna just smiled innocently in return, fingers slowly skirting inward and then out, "Hmm? Yes Cas..?" She hummed, narrowing her eyes in a practiced 'seductive' move.

"Clearly the mood has changed.." The grumpy brunette grumbled out, flicking an errant curl from her forehead.

"Oh? The 'mood' changed..?" Deanna grinned and slid a finger slowly between Castielle's legs, finding the patch of curls wet and inviting. "I'd say it never really changed babe.. look at how wet you are.." Her eyes lowered, urging Castielle's leg up to slid between them, eager fingers immediately gliding between curls to find wet and warm lips and sinking between.

"Look at that..watching me really turned you on huh?" Deanna mumbled, one digit easily sliding through slick into a hot hole, thrusting achingly slow but deep.

Castielle's breathing immediately changed, carefully and forcibly even, as a flush rose to her pale cheeks, eyes heavily lidded but watching Deanna just as intently as ever.

"I won't even have to use two fingers will I?" Deanna leaned down to kiss below the other's belly button, pushing her finger in deeper and wriggling it gently as more slick flowed onto her other fingers. "Just need to touch you just..right.." Deanna sucked lightly on a hipbone, feeling Castielle tremble underneath with pleasure as she alternated deep and firm thrusts with careful nudges of her finger tip.

After a few minutes of torturous teasing, if pleasurable in any case, Deanna took pity on her girlfriend, swayed by her bitten off whines and mewls. Mouth and cheeks flushed with heat, eyes tearing up a bit with the amount of pleasure served to her by those calculated rubs and thrusts.  
"D-Dee..Please.." She gasped out, toes and fingers curling even as she lay with minimal other movements.

"Whatever you need baby..I've got you.." Deanna whispered into her warm skin, switching from her forefinger to the middle one, that added length perfect to rub and push at the nub inside Castielle, a fast and ruthless pace. Castielle's heavy breathing filling the room as her back arched beautifully and lashes fluttered. Turning her hand slightly, Deanna angled to push the heel of her hand carefully against Castielle's clit, rubbing and pushing as she flicked her finger inside Castielle. Mouth turned into a pleased and loving grin as her lover arched with almost a pained noise and choked off breath, her own orgasm taking over and leaving her breathless and stretched out over their bed.

Sighing happily, Deanna slowly slid her finger out with a glide over Castielle's clit, earning a mumble noise of displeasure from the action. When two hands reached out she gladly curled up into Castielle's embrace and returned the gesture. Pressing light kissed into a warm cheek and tangling her legs with her girlfriend's.

"Someone should clean off the strap-on.." Was muttered tiredly into Deanna's neck, earning a chuckle from the freckled girl.

"You gonna get up and do it?" She asked, grinning when she felt Castielle's grumble of displeasure at the idea. "It's your fault its dirty anyway.."

Deanna only smiled and ducked to kiss the curls brushing her nose and hugged Castielle tighter.


End file.
